Tales from a crestfallen warrior
by mantrius
Summary: Oh, another visitor, let me tell you a story about Drangleic, I have seen a lot of things, and is time talk about them. Lore of the characters of Dark Souls II told from the point of view of Saulden, the crestfallen warrior.


This is a personal interpretation. Althought don't rape canon, takes some freedoms to fill the voids.

Also the twisted scenes are made to the story can be a bit more interesting, every chapter, a new character, a review always helps, enjoy your reading

* * *

Chapter 1: Ornstein.

-Did you know that eons ago the society in this lands were completely different to now?

In that time there was a city, a city so big that The Drangleic Castle was just a mote at his side, a city where Gods and Lords lived, where his leaders killed dragons that were before time.

Its name was Anor Londo, and every being that inhabited in that city was hollowed, killed and forgotten, not always in that order.

Except of him, the captain of the City Guard, the leader of the four knights of Gwyn, Ornstein the Dragonslayer.

Did you know that the Everlasting Dragons had certain allergy to lightning, they not, and the first storm they saw was the only one.

People thought that this demigod used a Lightning spear to pierce the dragon's scales and that he was the biggest slayer of dragons of the history.

One of two. Don't doubt it, he was powerful, but maybe the story is a bit... sweetened.

- What do you mean?

-Well, Gwyn was an expert in fabricating mythos, the man with the biggest record in dragon's killing should be related as much as possible with Gwyn's power, you know, as a way of intimidation, not his power was from a different source, have you heard of the Abyss.

The listener shook his head.

-The abyss is dark, in his primeval and pure form, not the happiest world indeed, well, it was said that two of the Four knight of Gwyn could handle the Abyss at their own ways, Artorias The Abysswalker, whose story I will tell you in another occasion could walk over the Abyss, dominate him, Ornstein was able to control it, use his power, a power that "somebody" taught him to use, with that power the dragons had no possibilities.

-What happened to him?

-Well, when the First Flame was about to extinguish, Gwyn decided to fuel it with his body, so he left some instructions to Ornstein, the remaining member of the Four Knight after the death of his companions.

-What happened to them?

-A mission in the land of Oolacile, a land far away of here, they entered and then they never came back. It's another story, it doesn't care now, what I was talking about? Oh yes, the orders, well, Ornstein had orders of protect Gwyn's sons at any cost, but the day that he should have move them from Anor Londo to safety, Gwyndolin, the younger son insisted on staying in Anor Londo, his firstborn didnt't appear and Gwynevere ran away from the city without him, until that desperate situation he took a drastic decision, he left the court executioner, Smough in charge of Gwyndolin, also he gave him the mission of look for Gwyn's firstborn and take care of him.

Saulden smiled.

-He never found the firstborn, was killed by an undead, an about Gwyndolin, that's another story.

Gwynevere, unlike Gwyndolin, left Anor Londo when she married, Flann, God of flame, they had a daughter named Heide, and they called the kingdom in her honour, Ornstein, stubborn as nobody, decided to find her at any cost, he traveled around the world during countless years, Anor Londo dissapeared, Gwyn died, new kingdoms appeared as Forossa, Drangleic, Mirrah, and one, he found her, buried in a town drown in a sea a long ago, a lot of kingdoms appeared during his quest, others also dissapeared, Heide, one of them, In my opinion, I found that ending, not ironic, but really twisted in a disturbing, but funny way.

-What did he do when he learned Gwynevere's fate?

His first thought was threw into the sea to protect her for all the eternity, the typical thought of a bodyguard who outlives everything he sworn to protect, basically he was the onlyperson with any memories of a city called Anor Londo, his live hadn't any sense now, and he will be hollowed soon.

-Was he cursed?

-No, but he would be soon, nobody escapes that curse, also his powers of the abyss were weakened for lack of use.

When he thought all hope was lost and he was prepared to jump, somebody appeared behind him.

"Do you really want to jump?" Saulden mimicked a slow voice low pitched.

"I have no other choice, if I don't die now, I will hollow, if I die now I will can protect her forever" Now he was imitating Ornstein with a slightly high-pitched and faster voice.

"Listen, young man, I can see great power inside you, if you come with me, I can give hope, a purpose, a reason to live protecting people, join the Blue Sentinels, we need people like you."

-After some minutes of meditation, Ornstein took his armor and threw it to the sea, it was a precious gold, but he knew it didn't suit him, he worn that armor since Gwyn asked to do so, so many time, that when Gwyndolin created a illusion at his image, he used that armour without knowing that Ornstein real armor was black like the abyss, althought in my thoughts I think that doing that was a bit hypocrite.

-He followed his heart, I don't find that hypocrite.

-Listen, after a time protecting people and help them to don't fall in bottomless pits, somebody came to see him, his visitor asked him help, after all the things that happened between them, but he refused, thinking that the power of the abyss coul be used for something good, personally that thing can only bring bad to the world, but it's maybe just me, anyway he should now what he was using since the beginning, a lot of people would be alive.

Saulden look the face of his listener.

-What do you think that happened to his three friends and partners,

-Instead of Ornstein, they had to do a mission in Oolacile and they didn't came back.

Saulden laughed at the opinion.

-I never said he didn't come with them.


End file.
